It Doesn't Matter
by Dark Ice Kitsune
Summary: Lemon 'n' Rape scence just R&R....KagomeKurama, but Kagome is kiddnapped to use against them. KagomeTapa for a while
1. Gone To the Dark Side

It Doesn't Matter; Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I own only the silly thought in my head.

:Lawyers: why the hell would we want them?

:me: That is the point! No get the hell out of here!

:Lawyers: run like the devil is on their heels

:me: Okay boys you can come out of the closet now

:lawyers number 12: Guys were right, she did have them in her closet!

:me: This isn't Yusuke, no it's a life size doll

:Lawyers: Yea right,

:me: fine :P

Chapter 1:

I FORGOT; THIS STARTS OUT AS A RAPE SCENE, SO IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR THEM; GO DOWN TO YOU SEE THE BOLD FONT AGAIN!

"Get off of me!" A cry could be heard from the darkest part of the park.

"Ha, no way girlie, you were out here by yourself, just asking for this!" A man laughed as he ran his hands up her legs, moving to her center.

"Please I beg of you, stop." The women whimpered.

"I don't think so." The man laughed some more, you could smell the alcohol on his breath, as his lips descended onto the young girls, muffling her cries for help.

As he was undoing his pants, the girl tried again to get away by smacking him,

"You really don't think that is going to work, do you?" The man asked as he tired her down.

"Please, no Kami-sama no."

"Kami isn't going to help you anytime soon." The man snickered as he thrust up into her, breaking her barrier. "A virgin." He licked his lips as he pulled out of her, and than thrust harder into her. Going at a hurtful speed, he soon came, spilling his seed into her womb. But not completely done yet.

"You are a sweet little thing aren't you?" The man asked, his voice husky form all the drinking, He turned the women over on her stomach, and than entered her though her back hole. Making her cry out in inmost pain.

"Stop, please."

"No way." He was enjoying himself,

"Please." The girl begged.

"Why can't you be begging me to go harder?"

"Because I don't want you to!"

"Too bad!" He thrust up into her, again spilling his seed into her. Pulling out, he walked to where his clothes were and started to get dressed.

Okay the bad part is over….

"You'll pay."

"How is that?"

"I'll make you pay." The girl hissed as she tried to stand, her vision a little blurry.

"If I were you, I'd get out of here before I decide to have more fun with you." The man stated evilly.

"If I were you, I'd start watching for who I messed with!" the girl sneered, she than started chanting something; soon a bright light surround the man.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm making you pay." Was all she said as the light soon turned into hot flames of furry, and burn the ningen into a pile of ashes, than she put her hands around her body, soon her body was covered in a black flare out dress that dragged the ground.

"I can't believe I got so weak as to let a ningen rape me."

"Sango, nee-san, are you all right?" A women asked as she stepped out of a portal, but than stopped and starting sniffing the girl, now known as Sango.

"You smell of sex, and why are you in your demon form? What happen; are you alright?" The girl was asking a million question a second.

"Kags, chill." Sango sighed, this was going to be hard to explain.

Kags shut up when Sango said the 'word' "Chill" Always meant shut up and shut up than.

"I was attacked." Kags went to start checking her sister over for wounds.

"Kag, chill" Sango stated dryly again. Making the younger girl stop in her doings.

"I'm fine, but I was raped, I turned the ningen into ashes." Sango replied.

"Hai, and?" Kags pushed on.

"Kagome, I think I'm going to head for Makai for a while."

"Makai!" Kagome screamed as she jumped to her feet, she wasn't about to let her older sister go to the demon world by herself.

"Kagome, I need to let out some stress, and being in the Ningenkai isn't' helping."

"Fine, but I want you home in a week." Kagome stated. Her voice told Sango that there was no room to argue.

"Fine, one week and than I'll be home."

"Good, see you in a week." Kagome than turned and started walking out of the clearing. "Love you Sango!"

"Love you too Kagome, take care!" With that, the two sister departed, this was going to be their last happy meeting with each other.

When I got home, I just totally crushed, I'd been trying to follow Sango, but had ran into some trouble, damn, more of the upper class demons are coming to Ningenkai…I wonder why?

I can't fight them all by myself, maybe I should go to King Emma, yea, otou-san will know what to do!

With that in mind, I went to sleep, tomorrow I'd go and talk to my father, but why am I so…?

"Boss, she's out like a light." A demon whispered to another figure.

"Good, grab her and lets go." The other demon ordered.

"Hai." The lower class demon responded as he crawled in though the window, walking over to the sleeping princess, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, than followed his boss. This was the best plan ever to take over all three worlds!

Something is wrong, I don't' know what but something is!

"KOENMA!" Emma shouted, making the whole Rekai shake with his furry.

"Ye..s..fat..her." Koenma was shaking as he bowed down to his father's towing form

"I want to have your best detectives in my office now!"

"Yes father." Koenma than ran out to call Yusuke and his team.

Bored, so bored, need to do something!

"Yusuke, please come here ASAP, we have a problem that needs to be dealt with." Koenma's face appeared in the sky, you could tell that the ruler-child was scared.

"Sure, just give me a portal." Yusuke responded, he didn't' know what was happening, but something big was up.

When he got to spirit world, the others were there, or just getting there.

"Okay, my father wants to see you guys, so please…"

"We know." Kurama stated, cutting off the child-ruler.

"Okay, go." Koenma order, the group, Hiei. A short apparition with a shorter temper, wore all black, with a white scarf and bandana. Kurama; a silver kitsune that was in a human body; Shuuichi Minamino. His powers laid over plants and the cunningness only a kitsune could have. Kuwabara; a boy with high spirit energy; and a huge honor code. Yusuke Urameshi; spirit detective, for being brought back to life after saving a young boys life, power; Spirit Gun.

"King Emma, you wished to see us." Kurama stated as he was the first to walk in, being the not scared one.

"Hai, this is very important, so I want you to listen up. This isn't' some babysitting case that my son would send you on." This got everybody's attention.

"My daughter has been kidnapped, and if she isn't found alive that the Spirit World will just fall out of extents."

"Holy shit!" Yusuke yelped when Hiei hit him on the top of the head.

"Yes, you could say that, without her, the barriers will fall and the world will be doomed."

"Who is your daughter?" Kurama asked, getting to the point and the information that would be needed.

"Her ningen name is Higurashi Kagome." Emma stated, just than every body's mouth hit the floor.

"What, what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Higurashi?" Kurama asked, making sure he had heard right.

"Hai."

"She's my girlfriend, she said that she was giving me permission to court with her, and we are engaged in ningen laws." Kurama stated. Everyone nodded, they knew Kagome from school; never had she said she was involved in the Spirit World.

"YOUR COURTING MY DAUGHTER?" Emma yelled

"Eh.."

"Wait, that isn't important right now, you need to find her; make sure she is alive and not tainted, than we'll talk about mating issues." Emma waved his hand and the boys fall on the ground, landing somewhere in Makai.

End of 1


	2. Evil 101

-  
Disclaimer:  
I own it all; they are all mine:Kisses Yusuke:  
:Mom: Now sweetie what did I tell you about stealing.

:me: Stealing is bad :Pouts:

:mom: so what are you going to do?

:me: I have to return Youko and Yusuke don't I?

:Mom: that's right, now get to it young lady or no French fries for you tonight.

:me: FRENCH FRIES! Yummy yummy :throws Yusuke and Youko into the trunk of the car:

:mom talking to lawyers: I'm so sorry that she keeps taking them, she seems to have some OCD.

:Lawyers: its okay ma'am, just as long as they are returned within the business hours of the next day. :They leave:

:mom: Sighs, what am I going to do with that young lady?

:me: Buy me them so I don't' have to steal them every night.

:Mom: young la…

:me: but you are going to be a grandmother.

:Mom: NANI!  
:Me: oops,

I GUESS I DON'T OWN THEM :tears:

Chapter 2:

Let me guess, I got my ass kidnapped again, I looked around and I found that I was in chains, and these just yelled, "we aren't going to let you go! So nanana"

Damn kidnappers.  
-  
"Boss, why didn't you tell me that her future mate was THE Youko Kurama!"

"Because I didn't know you dimwit, now go and kill the detectives before they get here!"

No, not Kurama; Yusuke; Hiei; my pet monkey, no you can't kill them!

Kagome started to pull at the chains, but each time she did she received a jolt of electric though her whole entire body. Pulling harder, she didn't want anything happening to her family.

So what if they never told me that they worked for the Spirit World! I never really told them that I was Princess of the three worlds! 

"Now now little one, do you want to do that much harm to your body?"

"Leave my family alone!"

"Now little Kagome, we can't have them coming and saving you, most defiantly that Youko Kurama."

"Look, I don't' know what you want, but leave them alone and I'll give you anything, just please don't hurt my family." Kagome cried.

"Anything I want." The demon looked to be deep in thought.

"Yes. Now please call off your demons on them. Please." Kagome begged.

"I want you to be my mate, over rule your father and take Spirit World into your hands and than give them to me, all three worlds." The demon finally stated.

"Fine, I'll do it." Kagome whispered, her head bowed. The demon did the only thing that he could think of, he laughed, the fate of all three worlds were soon to be in his hands, along with the most beautifulness goddess ever.

"I don't' get it, why did all the demons just stop?" Yusuke asked when the attacks just stopped.

"I don't' know, maybe who ever has Kagome is planning something." Kurama stated, this worried him. If they were allowing them in, than something was definably up.

"Guys bad news." Sango stated as she appeared in front of them.

"Holy shit Sango, don't do that!" Yusuke shouted as he fall on his butt from the surprise.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked getting to the point.

"In return for not hunting us down, Kagome has agreed to Tapa's commands." Sango stated, but the look in her eyes meant war.

"Which are?" Kuwabara asked,

"There were only three that Kagome told me, though our mind link, they were. One become his mate." Kurama started to growl and his eyes started to become tainted red. "two was to over throw King Emma and take his place." Yusuke was in owe and Hiei looked a little scared. "The final one was for her to give him complete control."

"Holy fucking shit!" Yusuke shouted as he turned and punched at a tree.

"We need to get there and defeat Tapa. He has already started to brain wash Kagome." Sango stated.

"How do…"

"Our mind links, its starting to fade slowly."

I watched as Tapa started to prepared my drink, I knew that this was going to be used to take over my mind, but only if it keeps the ones I love safe.

"I'm glad you are so accepting for some stupid bakas." Tapa stated as he moved to hold the glass up to Kagome's mouth.

"Just as long as they are safe." Kagome stated dryly but as soon as the liquid started to fill her stomach, her head ached.

"Soon." Tapa laughed as Kagome's eyes started to close and her body became limp, un doing the shackles, he held her bridal style and carried her to his chambers.

End of 2 


	3. Training for the War

Chapter 3

"No its gone." Sango stated as she stopped and held her head.

"What's gone?" Kuwabara asked,

"The mind link, she isn't' there anymore, that only means that Tapa has finished." Sango started to cry.

"What potion did he use?" Kurama asked, maybe she had caught that part.

"I think we need to head back to the Spirit World now." Sango stated as she bowed her head, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"Shit." Youko had taken over Kurama's body and knew what was happening.

"This is now war." Sango stated as she opened a portal to Emma's.

"What's war?" Yusuke asked as he followed them.

"Please tell me this isn't' what I think it is." Emma was at his desk when the portal had opened.

"I'm sorry." Sango stated as she broke down and cried.

"We should get the troops ready. If he has taken her mind than this is going to be hell." Emma stated with sadness in his voice. He was going to have to fight his own daughter.

"We are on your side no matter what." Kurama and the rest stated as they were getting ready. This battle wasn't against their Kagome, just Kagome's body.

"Hai." Emma stated as he started to get the work done.

LEMON ALERT; DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THEM OR FOR ANY OTHER REASONS!

"Do you trust me Kagome?" Tapa asked as he started to lick at the part of her neck where her shoulder and neck met.

"Hai, Tapa, I love you with all my heart." Kagome moaned out, her body was hot on fire with need.

"I love you too." Tapa whispered "But love this is going to hurt a little at first."

"I know, but I want you." Kagome stated, she turned her eyes up to him and you could see the love in them.

"I want you too." With that he thrust up into her womanhood, breaking her barriers and causing her to cry out, stopping all moments he waited for her to relax, but what happen next surprised him. She was thrusting up against him, causing him to want her all the more.

"Harder." Kagome moaned out, this was all new to her but damn it felt good.

"Not just yet." Tapa murmured, he wanted this to last; she was so tight around him and if felt so fucking good. "Just a little bit…" Tapa couldn't finish as Kagome turned him over so he was on his back; her riding him.

"What are you doing?"

"Having some fun too." Kagome pouted, but than smirked as she started to move down wards on his manhood.

"Hmm, Kagome, damn that feels so good." Tapa took a hold of her hips and started to pound into her, making her scream out in pleasure.

"Hmm, I'm so close, just a little harder." Kagome moaned out though screams, the pleasure that he was sending thou her body was mind blowing.

"I'm Cumming!" Tapa howled as his white hot seed was sent into his now mate.

"I love you." Kagome stated as she laid down beside her mate, the father of their pups.

****

LEMON OVER

"What are our plans?" Yusuke asked, to be honest, he was scared, he had seen Kagome mad as a human, but now finding out she was a hime with demon powers….it just scared him

Flash Back

"Yusuke, please get rid of my fan club." Kurama was begging Yusuke, today some girl tried to cut off his fingers.

"No problem Ku.." Yusuke was cut off because when the fan club got with in 4 inches of Kurama, Kagome took over.

"Okay listen up here you sluts, I'm only going to say this once and only once SHUUICHI IS MINE!" Kagome hissed, hands on her hips, eyes sending glares that would make Hiei and Sesshoumaru **_very _**proud.

"And just why should we listen to you?" A very sluttish looking blonde asked as she stepped up to Kagome.

"Why should you listen to me? Hmm lets see, I am his finance. what else? OH yes I have taken all classes of fighting and self defense and I could easily turn you into cow shit right here and now, so just shut up and leave my fiancé alone." Kagome sneered. making the other girl way too nervous.

End of Flashback

"We wait for them to attack and than we try to kill Tapa, maybe when he is gone than so will the control over Kagome." Kurama stated as he was checking over all of his seeds.

"Okay, well I'm going to head to Genkai's to get some more training done. To be honest with you all, I'm scared that we are going to be fighting Kagome." Yusuke stated as he headed out of the office they were in. Leaving his other team members to their thing.


End file.
